


Good Day

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	Good Day

今天Berk迎来了久违的阳光。  
不是往常那种无力的、昏沉沉的阳光，而是暖烘烘的、明媚的阳光。

小孩子和他们的龙在一起疯玩，岛上的羊被人在空中抛来抛去。  
岛上的人和龙都纷纷享受这难得的日子。  
但是我们的酋长可没时间骑着他的龙在这样的好天气里到处飞。

“四十一！！”年轻的酋长在便民处喊到。  
“是的是的！我在这里！”一位大胡子维京人挤开人群来到Hiccup面前。  
“噢，那个，”那名维京人的手在空中比划着“我要……我……好的好的！我想要一只那种可以在海里生活的、长着两只头的！”  
“呃……你是说镇海妖？”Hiccup往后退了几步，躲开那双随时就会打到他的大手。  
“啊！对的！就是镇洋妖！”  
那位大胡子维京人重重的敲了一下桌子，桌子发出嘎吱嘎吱呻吟声。  
“是镇海……算了你的要求会在一周内解决下一个四十二！！”  
“我的孩子被一群恐怖龙叼走了！！”  
“……”  
Hiccup停下手里的笔，呆呆的看了看面前的中年妇女然后转身跑出便民处。  
“Come on Toothless！！我们可以飞了！！”


End file.
